fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
When the Sky Falls into the Sea
---- The light was finally fading from the sky, the bright blue shifting to brilliant shades of red and orange. Long shadows stretched through the city, and from her window, Amber was able to watch as the streetlamps flickered to life, illuminating the ground below in an artificial blue-green hue. She had been relieved of her duties rather late this evening and the soreness in her muscles was only relieved the moment she collapsed onto her couch. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, only barely able to keep her eyes open and on the lacrima vision screen. The news anchor explains a mishap some few towns over that was taken care of by the local Rune Knights. She felt a rush of pride despite not being part of that squadron, knowing the work her organization was doing truly was making a difference. It was only a matter of minutes before she was dozing off, her eyes slipping shut. However, she would not be able to rest for long, a loud crash causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She looked around her apartment wildly, searching for an intruder though finding nothing. She then looks out onto her balcony, spotting a familiar figure there. She does a double take before standing up off her couch, bewildered, to say the least. She walks over to the balcony, opening the glass door and poking her torso out. "Wren?" She asks, watching as the silver-haired girl struggles to get upright. "What the heck are you doing here?" Wren Llewellyn was wearing what would have been considered a beautiful dress, formfitting and made of white chiffon, had it not been covered in a blood. Her left hand clutched her right shoulder, attempting to staunch the wound while her right arm hung limp. Her breathing was shallow, the gleam of sweat coating her skin as she smiled. "Hey, Amber, it's been since graduation right?" She winced. "I was just in the neighborhood, and I'm probably going to pass out soon so, um, can I come in?" Amber's eyes darted between the wound and her the bloodstains and Wren's pained expression. Before Wren could even get the question out, she was already ushering her into her house, plopping her down on her couch. She ran to the kitchen, filling up a bowl with water and pouring salt into it. She rushed back over to her friend, eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the wound. She moved the water up to the wound on Wren's shoulder, washing out the contaminants and clearing away the drying blood. She was able to stop the blood flow, the saltwater and magic combo allowing the skin to begin healing slowly, though, it would sting a little. Wren bit her lip, seething silently as Amber washed the wound. "What happened?" Amber asked, far too concerned with her well-being to care about why she was at her apartment of all places. The hospital or the Rune Knight Infirmary might've been a better option, given Amber's medical expertise was limited. She wondered if someone was following her, and if so, how long she could fight until her already fatigued body would give up on her. She glanced at the bracelet on her table, knowing she could alert other Rune Knights if she needed help and feeling a little more at ease. "Job gets a little crazy sometimes. You should see the other guys." Wren winked. It had been a while since she had seen Amber, but in the haze of blood loss and pain, she had determined that the closest place to go to survive, was her apartment. Amber rolls her eyes as Wren makes light of her situation. "I'm sure crazy is an understatement. I think almost passing out on somebody else's porch because of bloodloss puts your job on the more dangerous and deadly side of things." Amber isn't trying to be condescending but seeing her friend in such a state makes her worry. "Who were you fighting? Are they still after you?" Amber gets up, careful to listen to her friend's response as she does. She takes the bloodied water and exchanges it for more clean salt water. She grabs some gauze from the bathroom before walking back over to her. Wren is still bleeding but it has slowed down, the wound having shrunk thanks to the healing spell. She washes out the wound once more, allowing the water to continue to heal her for a bit longer before wrapping her arm in gauze. Wren smiled, the glint of mischief in her eye was one Amber had seen before, all through their years in training together, "I can't really talk about it. Boss is a stickler for confidentiality, but I shouldn't have to worry about anyone else coming after me." She closed her eyes, leaning back against the soft cushions. "So, hows your job, what squad did you end up making?" Amber doesn't like being kept in the dark but she lets it go, knowing stressing Wren would only make the wound worse. She doubted she would get anywhere with the elven girl even if she did try. She plops down in the armchair adjacent to the sofa, closing her eyes as well. "I'm with Walker right now. We don't have an official home city so I just stayed here in Crocus since it's in the middle. We just got back from Oshibana a few hours ago when you got here." The mission hadn't been difficult but between waking up before dawn and not being able to rest on the train, she had been exhausted by the time she got home. Wren was lucky Amber had stayed awake watching the news long enough to hear her when she hit the balcony. "I see you've been busy with your squad, who are you under?" "Oh," Wren stumbled for a moment, "I'm, um, I actually didn't make a squad. I don't work for the Rune Knights." She waved both of forearms towards Amber, despite the jabbing pain from her shoulder, "See? no interface." She felt guilty omitting the truth from her, though it was not technically a lie. Amber couldn't believe her ears, opening her eyes to see that Wren did not, in fact, have a communication piece. "You didn't... You didn't make a squad?" She was beyond shocked, as she knew the talented young woman would have been an invaluable asset to any squad. To not get put on any of them was a mistake. Wren shrugged. "Nope." She popped the p. "Well, then how did you get that wound? Are you in a guild now?" Curiosity lit up Amber's gaze, looking for a stamp somewhere on her skin. Wren avoided the question, "It's not a big deal. I'm more concerned about how Skaoi's doing... She throws tantrums when I'm gone for too long." Amber clicks her tongue, persisting. "Wren, I think she'll be okay. Can you please tell me why you showed up on my doorstep all battered?" Wren fidgeted, "Listen, Amb, I can't tell you that. It's not something you should know." She sighed, "I'm not in trouble or anything, believe me, and if I was I could handle myself, I just... Can't talk about it." Amber sighs. "Alright Wren, I trust you. Can you at least promise me this will be the last time you scare me like that? I don't need gray hairs by the age of 20." Wren mock-pouted, "But hospitals are expensive and I don't like bleeding alone.... Plus you need some company now and again." Amber rolls her eyes. "Well, you can at least try and come during business hours. I need to sleep sometime and Walker doesn't stop until we're dead tired." "Speaking of sleep, I don't think you really want me crashing here but I'm not sure how well it's going to go if I stand again. Would you walk with me back to my place?" Amber shrugs her shoulders, not caring either way if Wren stayed the night or not but figuring the girl wanted to be in the comfort of her own home. She pushes herself off the armchair. "I just gotta get changed real quick, then we can head out." She ducks back into her bedroom, throwing on a t-shirt and pair of shorts before going back out to the living room. She sees Wren was able to get up off the couch without her help and she goes to her side. She doesn't hold onto her, but she keeps an eye on her in case she stumbles. "Is your apartment far from here?" She asks, hoping she wouldn't have to spend the majority of her evening helping an injured friend home, not that she would admit that. "It's in Uptown, but I can call a cab for us, should only take like, 10 minutes." Wren dialed before Amber could object, talking briefly, "Hey, mission was success, took a shot to the right shoulder but it's all good I got it patched up. Can you send a car to my location to get me home?" She waited a minute. "Thanks. Got it. Next time I'm not wearing chiffon." She hung up and smiled at Amber, "Should be headed our way." A few moments later a sleek black car sidled up to the street. Wren opened the door and slid to the far left. There was a divider between the two girls and the driver and the car took off as soon as Amber closed the door. Amber followed Wren with little understanding of what was happening, simply trusting the girl with whatever she had planned. The car ride was a quiet one, she was much too absorbed in trying to get her bearings to say anything. Once they arrived in front of the apartment complex, reality seems to come flooding back. "You live in there?" She asks incredulously, not caring how rude that might come off. Wren smiled, "Nice isn't it?" The building was as sleek as the car, made of sharply angled stone and glass, interrupted by beams of steel. She led the way into the lobby, through to the elevator where she entered a quick combination into the keypad. They jolted upwards all the way to the top floor where it opened straight into a modern-deco living room. a Amber wasn't sure where to focus her attention. The beautiful living space was more than she could afford after five years of working with the Rune Knights, for that she was sure. And there was also the fact that Wren just seemed to fit in so perfectly, silver hair and chiffon dress, though stained, belonging in such a high-class room. "How do you afford this place? It looks like a room in the castle! It looks better than that, even!" Amber's fatigue was forgotten in her awe, wanting to explore the wonderful living space but knowing she was supposed to be heading back to her own apartment soon. "It's really awesome! I snagged it when it went on the market about... two months ago? I'm really lucky my boss pays so well, aren't I?" She chuckled. Noticing Amber's awe as she still stood in the threshold Wren laughed, "Come on in. I'll get you a drink and give you the grand tour!" Amber moves slowly towards her friend, unsure if she should be accepting the offer. She didn't have duties tomorrow morning so she didn't need to worry about getting up early, but she didn't want to intrude on her friend's time or home. "Are you sure you shouldn't be resting? You did just get shot in the arm..." Amber wants badly to tour her house, but she also doesn't want to pressure her to do. There was always another time.